Musings in the Morning
by Thunderbyrd
Summary: Sometimes, couples deserve to simply take it easy and be able to share their thoughts with each other once in a while. *Dipper/Wendy* *One-Shot*


**Did ya'll think I was done with the Wendippy goodness? Luckily, I thought of this idea before bed last Friday, so I quickly jotted this down for ya to read. As par to my last two Wendip fics, Dipper and Wendy are still aged up to 14 and 17 respectively. Hope ya enjoy the feels, everyone!**

 **(Also, special thanks to guest reviewer aNobodyFangirl for the kind-hearted review on "Big Mind, Big Heart"! :D)**

 **Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Hirsch and Disney. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

 **MUSINGS IN THE MORNING**

The quiet tick-tock of the wall clock and occasional chirps of birds from outside were the only things Dipper and Wendy heard from the private sanctuary that was the lumberjill's bedroom. With Manly Dan and her little brothers gone for today (most likely on another all-day hunting trip), Wendy invited Dipper over to her house for the couple to simply hang out without anyone or anything bothering them.

Even then, all they really did so far was spend their morning cuddled against each other on Wendy's bed, covered up under a blanket with their hands intertwined with one another. And so far, there had been no complaints from either one of them.

With both their attires consisting of plain t-shirts, bed shorts, and socks, the two contently relaxed under the covers, huddled against each other for warmth. And naturally, even the calming peace wasn't enough for them to stop giving each other their signs of affection, be it kisses, hugs, snuggles, tickles, and even nibbles on occasion.

It was around 9:41 in the morning when Dipper broke the long, sweet silence.

"Wendy?" he asked softly, his head nestled against Wendy's left shoulder.

"Hmmm?" came the lazy, but curious reply.

"Y-You doing okay?"

Wendy didn't shift from her spot, but did raise an eyebrow from the shy remark.

"Of course I'm doin' okay, dude!" she assured, "I'm with you, aren't !?"

She capped off her statement with a loving kiss to Dipper's temple. "Why do ya ask?" she beckoned softly.

"N-No reason, no reason…" murmured the blushing Dipper as nonchalantly as he can be.

Wendy looked down at Dipper and gave Dipper a knowing look.

"C'mon, Dipper…" she smiled sweetly, "I know something's on your mind...you know, you can tell me, right?"

Dipper gazed up at Wendy and blushed harder upon seeing her lovely features before him. Her flowing ruby red locks, her sparkling emerald eyes, her freckled face, and her calming smile. It was enough for the Pines twin to mystify himself into submission.

"It's nothing serious, really...it's just that...you know I really do care for you, right?" he asked carefully. Wendy smirked lightly.

"Well, of course I do! You've been pining for me since you and Mabel first came to Gravity Falls!" she chortled, giving Dipper another kiss on the forehead. "No pun intended, though…"

Dipper shrugged. "None taken," he reassured, "I dunno...it's just that...I know we've discussed before about you saying I'm already doing good as a boyfriend so far…"

Wendy rolled her eyes and cracked a soft smirk.

"Dude, are ya still seriously riled up about that?" she asked good-naturedly, "I've told ya, Dip. You really are doing fine as my boyfriend, honestly!"

She then positioned herself to fully face Dipper eye-to-eye, all while giving him a genuinely loving grin.

"I told you before and I'll still say it again, Dipper. You don't need to shower me in riches for me to love you more than I do now…all you have to do is keep being the sweet, smart, and strapping young gentleman I'll always adore…"

With that, she placed her lips against Dipper's own, pulling him in a reassuring kiss.

The kiss was enough to send jolts of energy through Dipper's spine as he happily returned the kiss and held Wendy in his arms, his worries melting away from the affection displayed between them.

After a minute of breathless kisses, they pulled away from each other to gaze into each other's eyes with romantic satisfaction. Dipper broke into giggles afterwards and then sighed calmly, a lovesick smile etched across his face.

"You always know how to calm my nerves…" he stated contently, holding Wendy's hand in his own.

Wendy giggled. "'Course I do!" she humblebragged, "We're a couple! We always know each other's little traits and oddities and such…"

Dipper smiled and nodded back. "Right. Like the fact that I know that you once broke a guy's arm that was three times size the size of you…"

Wendy chuckled. "And that I know that your favorite band is FLABBA…"

"I know you named your favorite axe 'Rose' after that one rock singer..." put in Dipper.

"I know you have a slight case of Pupaphobia…" added Wendy.

"You hate modern-day music because of business-dominated practices…" reminded Dipper.

"And you always wanted to be named 'Tyrone'..." prompted Wendy.

With the two going back and forth with listing each other's special characteristics, Dipper decided to rib Wendy for a little bit, smirking softly and ready to remind Wendy of her own special trait. A trait that she wasn't proud of at all.

"I also know that your middle name is _Blerble_ …" he stated cheekily.

Wendy shuddered and gagged at the very mention of that name, cringing so hard that she nearly felt her face freeze in disgust.

"UGH! Don't even bring _that_ name up!" she groused, her face blushing in embarrassment, "Having that godawful word for a middle name is the one thing I wish you didn't know about me…"

Dipper chuckled at the sight of Wendy's pouting face and changed into a more sympathetic tone.

"Oh, come on Wendy! There's no reason for you to be down in the dumps!" he tried to coax lovingly, but Wendy only huffed and looked away in a mock-indignant manner.

"I dunno, Dip. You hurt my feelings real bad…" she hummed somewhat-playfully, before opening an eye towards her boyfriend, "It might take some time before I can forgive you again…"

Dipper sighed softly and shook his head, still sporting a frisky smile. This certainly wasn't the first time Wendy has feigned being hurt over Dipper bringing up something embarrassing about her, and of course, Dipper would play along to her little game every time in order to cheer her up again.

It was just one of the many quirks that made their relationship stronger and closer.

"Very well…" hummed Dipper thoughtfully, "I guess I'll have to earn your forgiveness the only way I'll know how…"

Slowly, but carefully, Dipper leaned himself over and above Wendy's head, and without warning, he leaned in close and softly planted numerous kisses around Wendy's face.

Wendy giggled at the sensation, trying her best to keep her sulky expression, but to no avail as Dipper's soft kisses tickled her face with every light smooch. Dipper kept up this act, non-stop for a good two minutes before pulling away from Wendy's face to catch his breath.

"Is my lovely lady feeling all better now?" he asked in a faux-macho tone, akin to something you'd hear in some cheesy rom-com.

Wendy held back a snort at Dipper's silliness, but still smiled giddily nonetheless.

"Yes, my knight in shining armor, I'm feelin' better…" she reassured, playing along to _his_ own spiel now, having too much fun to care.

The two looked at each other for a few seconds before they both burst into a good-natured laugh from all the silly fun they were having together.

"God, we're such a couple of dorks!" chortled Wendy. Dipper wiped away a tear and chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe so…" he agreed, "But, nevertheless, we're a _loving_ couple of dorks…"

Wendy shrugged humbly. "Hmm, true..." she replied simply.

She then gently pushed Dipper back down on his spot of the bed and leaned her face above his own, giving him a soft smile.

"But, at least, I have the sweetest dork of a boyfriend that I'll always love to be with…" she genuinely stated, as she then gave Dipper's birthmark a soft kiss. "I'll always enjoy having these simple moments between you and me, Dip…"

"So will I…" agreed Dipper sincerely, blushing all the while, "I love you so much, my ravenous redhead~"

Wendy grinned lovingly and laughed softly at his sweet remark, giving him a peck on his lips afterwards.

"And I love you too, my big-hearted bookworm~" replied Wendy as the two nuzzled their noses against each other's, continuing to cuddle with one another as the afternoon rolled by.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Pupaphobia = fear of puppets (in case anyone asks)**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoyed the feels today! Next fanfic may take a little longer time to post than usual, b/c this one gonna be kind of a long one! Thanks for reading, everyone! ;)**

 **~Thunderbyrd**


End file.
